Daniel Pineda's Main Cast.
Here is the main cast for Daniel Pineda's main cast in Thomas and Friends. Cast Main Cast * Thomas: The main hero, who is number one of the Steam Team. He came to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he had been transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some foolish freight cars. Later that year, after rescuing his brother James from his crash, he has been given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, who he names his twin sisters Annie and Clarabel. * Annie & Clarabel: Those are Thomas's coaches and his twin sisters, who have been introduced for Thomas to take. They puff proudly backward and forward along the branchline all day. * Edward: Thomas's good friend and uncle, who runs his own branch line with BoCo, because he is number 2. Edward is one of the oldest engines on Sodor and is occasionally made fun of for his old age. Edward is very wise and positive and spreads his knowledge and positive attitude toward the other engines. * Henry: A strong uncle to Thomas the tank engine, and father figure to Percy, and the number three engine. * Gordon: A strong father to Thomas and a bright blue pompous express engine. He is Henry's best buddy and Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother, and the cousin of Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer and The Flying Thistle, and the number four engine. * James: A vain mixed traffic engine and Emily's boyfriend and Thomas's brother, and the number five engine. * Percy: Thomas's best friend and cheeky saddletank engine number six, who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. He works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. * Toby: A number seven steam tram. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie. * Duck: A Great Western Engine number eight, who has his own branch line, and has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel, as well as three Great Western Slip Coaches collectively nicknamed "Slippies". * Donald & Douglas: Two Scottish Twins, number nine and ten, who arrived from Scotland to help Stepney. * Oliver: A Great Western number eleven, and Duck's best friend, who has two Great Western autocoaches named Isabel and Dulcie, and a Great Western brakevan named Toad. * Toad: Oliver's caboose and best friend. * Bill & Ben: Two saddle tank engine twins, who are Thomas's good friends, and love teasing Boco and Edward. * Emily: A large Stirling Single tender engine, number twelve, and James' girlfriend, who has two new coaches that Thomas has brought for her. * Molly: A powerful holden engine and Gordon's wife. * Rosie: A small Lavender Tank Engine and Percy's girlfriend. * Lady: A magical engine and Thomas' girlfriend. * Flora: A yellow tram engine and Toby's girlfriend. * Mavis: A grumpy diesel engine who always works at her quarry. * Stanley: A nice tank engine, who came to Sodor to help Thomas get everything ready for the big opening for Great Waterton. * Stepney: A bluebell engine, who was saved by Rusty. * Hiro: A strong grandpa engine, who gets saved by Thomas, and helps out. * Bash, Dash & Ferdinand: Three logging locos, who work at Misty Island, when Thomas met them. * Belle: A brave and blue strong female engine. * Bertie: A red bus and Thomas's best buddy. * Salty: A red dockside diesel who works at the brendom docks. * Devious Diesel: The main villain of Thomas. * Iron Arry & Bert: Two villains, who work for Diesel. * Daisy: A green diesel railcar, who is Diesel's girlfriend, and Boco's girlfriend. * Diesel 10: The main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Thomas's greatest fear. * Splatter & Dodge: Diesel 10's slaves. * Spencer: A real main villain in Hero of the Rails and Gordon's rival. * Elizabeth: A vintage quarry truck, who used to be rude. * Hank: A large blue american tender engine. * Den & Dart: Diesel 10's new minions. * Norman: A new minion of Diesel 10. * Paxton: A new minion of Diesel 10. * Sidney: A new mission of Diesel 10. * Troublesome Trucks: Foolish freight cars, who are silly and noisy. They talk and don't intend to what they are doing. And needless to say, they play tricks on an engine, who is not used to them. * Casey Jr.: A blue circus steam engine who runs the circus, who is based on a 2-4-0 or an American type steam lovomotive and he's Thomas great friend. * Tillie: A little blue engine that could who is based on a 4-2-2 or an american type steam locomotive, she's also Casey Jr.'s and Thomas' girlfriend. * Montana: A large powerful blie steam engine who's Casey Jr.'s father and based on 4-6-2 or an american type steam locomotive. * Johnny: A anthropomorphic steam engine who's Casey Jr.'s good friend and runs his mail train. * Tootle: A steam engine and Casey Jr.'s best friend. * Jason: An engine who is based by 2-4-0 steam locomotive and Casey Jr.'s uncle. * Pufle: An 0-4-0 tender engine or an American type steam locomotive. * Georgia: A large powerful red engine who's Tillie's mother and she's based by 2-4-2 steam locomotive. * Toots: A red steam engine and Casey Jr.'s great friend. * Silver Fish: an mean evil race engine who's enemies with Toots who forces him to race with him or Toots gets replaced. * Farnsworth: A large powerful passenger diesel engine who's based on Bo-Bo diesel locomotive. * Pete: A large powerful grumpy red engine and an uncle figure to Tillie. He is also based by 2-4-2 steam locomotive. * Jebediah: An old engine who's Tillie's grandfather and based by 4-2-2 steam locomotive. * Ivor: An antique, anthropomorphic steam engine. * Tracy: A little locomotive and Tillie's sister. * Cerberus: A large, powerful, and scary nightmare train who's the main villain in The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film' and Thomas and Casey Jr.'s greatest fear. * Mistle Toad: An adult toad who lives in the Great Forest. Other than his obsession with the Ancients, not much is actually known about him. * Panther Cap: The youngest of the eight toadlets that form the Toad Patrol. Ironically, he's the most important member of the group since he's the only one who can guide his brothers and sisters to the Fairy Ring. * Fur Foot: The leader and the eldest of the Toad Patrol. He has a strong sense of leadership and does everything in his power to get all of his siblings safely to Toad Hollow. He sometimes doubts in his abilities, but family and friends are always near to help him realize how important his role is within the group. * Beauty Stem: The second oldest of the Toad Patrol and is somewhat of a mother figure for her younger siblings, which places her as second in command. She's considered very beautiful,1 at least by toad standards, and constantly looks out for all the other toadlets, but has a crush on Fur Foot. * Elf Cup: The third oldest of the Toad Patrol and also a musician. She's very adventurous and has many leadership skills just like her elder brother Fur Foot. However, she tends to get into trouble often and is known to be rather stubborn and immature. * Shaggy Mane: The fourth oldest member of the Toad Patrol and a natural poet. He can think up names on a whim for everything foreign that surrounds him. * Puff Ball: The third youngest toadlet and the muscle of the Toad Patrol. Although he may be young, Puff Ball shows a great deal of maturity, which places him as third in command within the group. * Oyster: The second youngest member of the Toad Patrol and the twin sister of Slippery Jack. Despite her age, she will never hesitate to get involved or help others. * Slippery Jack: The second youngest member of the Toad Patrol and the twin brother of Oyster. Thanks to his great intellect and drawing skills, he is able to steer his brothers and sisters in the right direction when travelling through the Great Forest. * Earth Star: A minstrel toadlet born a season before the Toad Patrol. He wanders around the Great Forest just like Mistle Toad, going wherever his feet take him. Because of this, he has many connections spread throughout the forest and never hesitates to call on their help when needed.1 Earth Star is also the only toadlet to have ever returned to normal after being turned into a Toadstool, although the reasons for this are still unknown. * Papa Smurf: One of the main characters of the Smurfs comic book series and the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run. His first appearance as a character in any visual media is in the original comic book story of "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute". His role is that of the practical village leader and the father figure of 100 or so young Smurfs, using his wisdom and his knowledge of magic and science to protect them from various forms of dangers that exist in the Smurf forest. He is identified by his red Smurf hat and pants and by a shortly-trimmed white beard and moustache. Papa Smurf always tries to get everyone to do the right thing. He'll even go out of his way to help Gargamel and Azrael much to the annoyance of the other Smurfs. * Smurfette: One of the main characters of the Smurfs comic book series and cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run, appearing as the first female Smurf. * Hefty Smurf: One of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run. * Brainy Smurf: One of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run. * Handy Smurf: One of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run. * Harmony Smurf: One of the main characters of the Smurfs comic books and the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show up until around Season 8. * Baby Smurf: One of the main characters of the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show from Season 3 to the end. * Snappy Smurfling: One'' ''of the main characters of the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show from Season 5 to the end. Like Nat and Slouchy, he was an adult Smurf who was de-aged by a magical clock Father Time had owned, and had since lived among them and Sassette as Smurflings. He is a rather rambunctious Smurf who likes to get his own way and get into the action, even if it gets his fellow Smurfs (and Smurflings) into trouble. In his Smurfling form, he is identified by a yellow collared shirt that has the image of a thundercloud on its front. * Slouchy Smurfling: One of the main characters of the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show from Season 5 to Season 8. Like Nat and Snappy, he was an adult Smurf who was de-aged by a magical clock Father Time had owned, and had since lived among them and Sassetteas Smurflings. * Sassette Smurfling: One of the main characters of the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show from Season 5 to the end. * Grandpa Smurf: A character from the Smurfs cartoon show, who has appeared on the show from Season 6 to the end.﻿ Trivia Category:Daniel Pineda